one piece academia
by creativename13
Summary: what if the world of my hero academia and one piece collided to become one how would the story change what would happen with izuku and luffy this is the world one one piece academia!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there it's me again i know it has been a long time since i've updated anything. And i have to say it right now the harry potter story is cancelled abandoned caput done that story had so much errors in in it that i could not work myself up to fixing the mistakes and in a moment of panic fueled laziness i decided to abandon the fiasco that was harry potter the forgotten child i decided to just stick to reading stories not writing them it has been a year since i first actually wrote harry potter the forgotten child i was in seventh grade i looked at all the stories had and i thought "wow i want to be like those guys" ironic i know my hero academia fanfic the whole izuku thing anyway I thought i was going to be a master of writing write the longest chapter have the best story dept literally oozing creativity out of my nose i thought i was going to be the bomb**

 **And then i looked at my story after a couple chapters in and what i saw was like a nightmare spelling mistakes, characters with no descriptions, shallow uninteresting characters, lazy writing it was a monstrosity and i came to the realization that i was not good at writing so i decided to stop i quit the story and made no more progress on it i am now in high school a sophomore and i felt that i was ready to give this thing another try so i talked to my friend and they said they could be a beta reader and try to spot the mistakes that i could make this chapter is a test to see if i'm ready if im not ill erase it if i am then i will continue the story.**

 **Now i know this crossover is very obscure but i can probably make this work, now i thought long and hard about this but i will have to regress the characters age to the appropriate age to enter UA together that includes robin and name so namy won't have her magnificent boobs or robin actually robin can keep hers just maybe a downgrade i know it is very annoying but i have to make this work second thing devil fruits do not exist they are all quirks does not matter who is it third this story is kinda like an au as you can see im combining the two elements from one piece and my hero and finally since one piece has just literally started the wano arc and zoro is bound to actually have a new sword/power up/crazy demon form or something i might have to change the quirks around it might be hard but i'll manage.**

 **All right enough of my ramblin lets get started i do have punctuation problems so some sentences might have comas were they should not be or not have periods at the end of sentences. Let's get started now with (working title)**

 **One piece academia**

 **Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Chapter 1 : arc 1: i want to be the best hero ever!

 _It all began in keikei city china with the news that a baby that could glow was announced soon after that more and more people started to show signs of having supernatural abilities which the_

 _Government chose to call "quirks" soon a gant wave of crime bega to take over the word people using their quirks to doe veil deeds but along with this came about a new profession that changed everything. It allowed dreams to become reality go beyond your limits and become someone who you wished to only be in your dreams ._

 _Becoming a hero_

 _But that's not all after doing extensive research on quirks and the human body and dna scientist found something that baffled were producing a strange energy that allowed them to do even more incredible things it allowed them to harden their skin harder than metal to observe and avoid hits without even trying and conquer the minds of people without even touching them the government decided to call this power 'haki' but only people with a strong will or ambition could use haki,but it still allowed people without quirks could become heros makin the number of regular people to an astounding 15%_

 _This story starts with a small boy on the outskirts of the main land on a small town called foosha village, the pro hero 'red haired shanks ' was sent out on a mission with his group of companions to check for reports of minor heros as punishment for lazing off._

"Come one shanks take me with you!" said the small boy wearing a white 'anchor' shirt with small blue shorts he had black (shaggy?) hair and a scar under his left eye "luffy you know very well you're too young to even go with me you haven't even shown signs of your quirk yet"

Said the red haired man wearing a straw hat with three scars on his left eye "but shanks i'm already strong enough, my punches are like a pistol!" said luffy punching the hair in front of him shanks just laughed and said " how about a bet, if you can punch a hoe on the wall of the bar then i'll take you" shanks offered luffy "really!? Alright i'll do it" yelled luffy, luffy (coked?) his fist back with all his might and an with a yell punched the wooden wall of the bar "AHHHH! that hurt"

Everyone on shanks group laughed and and snicker out loud "well luffy it seams that i can't take you to the mainland you should just wait until you're old enough to get to UA" said shanks "but i want to go now i want be like roger and beat up bad guys."

Suddenly the bars doors slammed open and the local super villain higuma the eraser marched to the front of the bar "i would like 10 barrels of your finest sake" said higuma "oh i'm sorry it seems like we're are sort on it" said the barlady "huh"said higuma "then what are these _heroes_ drinking water?" said higuma emphasising on the word heros "well funny story they are actually the reason we are short on it they seem to have drank it all " said the bar lady, shanks spoke up holding a bottle of sake towards higuma "whoops sorry pal it seems like we drank it all here as an apology gift take this last one"said shanks offering up the bottle,

Higuma snatched the bottle of sake and smashed it on the side of shanks face "you think only one bottle of sake is enough to satisfy me!?a fearsome villain with the a bounty of 8,000,000 Yen ha as if!" screamed higuma "ahh now look what you done you got the floor all wet, hey makino do you have mob that i could barrow?" shanks asked the bar lady "yes let me go get it " said makino as she left to search it "what are you not going to do something huh _hero_ boy?" asked higuma "i beat you guys aren't even good heros that's why you travel in a group because you are not strong!?" exclaimed the villain "you are lucky im tired and not looking for a fight the next time i come here you better have my sake" he said to makino who came with the mob as he left the bar.

After a few seconds the whole bar began to laugh at shanks who was sitting on the floor "oh man he got me got me good" laughed shanks "he sure did shanks" said one of his crewmates luffy looked at them with mixed anger and disappointment "what was that why didn't you fight back" asked luffy in anger " aren't you guys supposed to be heros" shanks just grabbed the mob and began moving the mess up "calm down luffy you don't have to be so mad at some low life who doesn't know what he is doing besides he just spilled a little sake we will get him before we leave town don't worry" sai shanks with a smile " that's no the point!" exclaimed luffy "you guys are supposed to be great heroes and go on great adventures and beat up bad guys" said luffy as he went to puch shanks with great anger but luffy was too far away from shanks to even get close,but out of nowhere luffy's arm stretched and hit sanks square in the leg everyone at the bar became silent with awe s they saw luffy's arm stretch "AHHH what is this what's happening why is my arm like that why-" luffy panic was interrupted by shanks who placed his hand on luffy's mouth.

"Luffy you did it you awakend your quirk!" said shanks excitedly "now you're one step closer to becoming a hero" said shanks "REALLY shanks what's my quirk" exclaimed luffy "uhmm by the looks of it,it seems you can stretch any part of your body" said shanks stretching luffy's cheek "i would say you luffy are a rubber human"

"COOOOOOOOL! Do you think i can become a cool hero like gold and all might?!" screamed luffy "of course you can it doesn't matter if your quirk is powerful or not as long as you don't give up and have the determination to do it you can become anything kid."

 **A couple hours later**

"Hey you!" screamed luffy "huh?" said higuma "who do you think you are disrespecting shanks like that!" said luffy "look at this brat who does he think he is talking to!" said higuma to the rest of his crew "grrr don't make fun of me i can take you all on right now" said luffy in anger "look at this kid he thinks he is tough shit,you know what let's kill him to teach everyone to not mess with us" said higuma menacingly "huh?" whimpered out a scared luffy

 **Back at the bar**

Shanks and his crew were sitting at the bar eating some food and drinking some beer when shanks suddenly said "hey has anyone seen luffy he it's been a couple hours and he hasn't showed up?" asked shanks "i think he said he was going out to get something" said makino "but he didn't say what" "hmm" though shanks "oi" one of his crew said " you don't think he went to take on that himuwatver guy right he wouldn't be that dumb...right" silence spread over the bar as people stopped whatever they were doing "son of bit-"

 **Back with luffy**

Luffy was tied to a wooden pole near the harbor with a gun aimed at his head "any last words brat" asked higuma " AHHH shanks help me!" screamed luffy "even in death you're pathetic" higuma squeezed the trigger and a bullet shot rang through the air but the bullet just bounced off luffy like nothing " HEEEEEEEEEEH!?" exclaimed higuma's crew as the bullet did nothing to luffy "what the hell what is wrong with these bullets?" said higuma confused as to why they didn't hurt luffy,luffy just stood there and and suddenly said " thank goodness i forgot i was made of rubber for a second there" this of course caught the attention of higuma who suddenly had an evil look in his eye "so you're made of rubber huh well there is more than one way to skin a cat" said higuma who brought his arm to luffys face "my quirk allows me to erase the space between in front of me and i don't think you can bounce that off" said higuma menacingly he brought his arm up ready to erase luffy from existence when suddenly shanks and his crew appeared " i would not do that if i were you" said shanks in a very serious tone " unless you wanna lose that arm you will let luffy go and turn yourself in quietly" said shanks " o yhea what are you gonna do hero boy" said one minor villain who pointed a gun to the side of shanks head, that villain then promptly got shot in the had by one of shanks crew who was eating some meat "je to think he thought he stood a chance" said the hero lucky roo he has a round body shape and wearing a shirt that looks like a watermelon "h-how dare you i won't let you get way with this!"screamed higuma whose rest of his crew backed away in fear."this won't end well for you so i once again ask you to let luffy go and turn yourself in quietly" said shanks a tense atmosphere spread through the air as higum began trembling in suddenly charged at shanks with his hand raised and a panicked look on his face "n-never" screamed higuma,shanks just held his hand up grabbed higuma by his raised and and flipped him over higuma crashed on the ground with a heavy thud the rest of the villains screams and tried to run way but no vai the rest of shanks crew grabbed every single one of them luffy just stood there amazed

"Man o man luffy you really put yourself into quite the pickle good thing i was there before anybody got really hurt" said shanks immediately switching to a carefree tone "come on let's untie you from that post" but it wasn't all over higuma suddenly stood up again with such an expression of anger that if looks could kill shanks would be a smoldering pile of ash "y-you if i c-cant k-ki-kill you i'll just kill the brat instead!" higuma screamed and rushe past shanks ready to deal the final blow "AHHHHHH SHANKS" higuma raised his hand up and struck down but shanks was faster shanks higuma but because he was very drunk he got there barley just in time to step in front of luffy

Shanks looked up slowly from the floor straight at higuma suddenly his pupils got a very intense look in them and the whole atmosphere became very still and very tense " _ **sleep"**_ that word resounded in the air as if it demanded respect and resonated power higuma suddenly had his eyes rolled at the back of his head and foaming slightly at the mouth " a-amazing he knocked out the boss without even touching him" said one of the villains ""AHHHHHH SHANKS IM SORRY IM SO SORRY!"cried luffy with a look of terror on his face "its okay luffy nobody got seriously hurt you only tried to defend me" said shanks in a very calm tone "B-BUT SHANKS YOUR ARM YOU LOST YOUR ARM!" said luffy it was true instead of shanks arm there was a bloody stump were his left arm used to be "oh that old thing it's fine i won't miss it anyways let's get you back to the bar.

 **1 week later**

"Do you really have to go shanks?" asked a sad luffy looking up at shanks "yes luffy i have to go my shift here is over plus i got to get back to work at the main land" said shanks "can't i atleast come with you please?" asked luffy "luffy i already told you you can't come with me you are too young" said shanks in a calm voice "grrr fine! I don't want to go with you anyways i'll become the best hero ever on my own and get a friends on my own and form an alliance" said luffy in anger

"I see" said shanks "than how about a deal" "huh" asked a very curious the grabbed his straw hat from his head a placed it on luffy's face "when you become a great hero you will give me back this straw hat as proff ok" at this point luffy was crying his eyes out but managed a weak not "ok that's good become a great hero luffy surpass me and be the next gold i believe in you" and with that shanks got on his ship and started to sail away

"Shanks! Thank you i will become the greatest hero ever just you see!" luffy screamed at the moving ship shanks smiled and nodded his head leaving foosha village and inspiring one of the grates hero this world has ever seen but this story is not over yet back on the mainland in a city called mustafu resided the world greatest hero but we have long way to get there so get comfy and grab you reading glasses because this is part 1 of 2 stories the story of straw hat luffy and izuku "deku"midoriya

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

 **Wow this took me along time to write and i hopefully don't have to re write this but yeah this chapter was just setting up the world n stuff so yhe the first part of this arc is going to be the story of how luffy gets to the main land collecting his crew along the way nami zoro usopp and sanji later on we will add the rest the second part is just the first episode of my hero aca not the next chapter but a couple chapters from now so the each week i will give my thoughts the most recent chapter of one piece and episode of anime from my hero so yee**

 **I don't own one piece or its character same goes for my hero academia**

 **bye**


	2. Chapter 2 demon sword zoro

**Hello again i see that this fanfict has been getting some good reception so i decided to continue i am very happy that people have liked this story and didn't become a mayor flop which is good and i actually got a review and it did ask me a question which is an easy answer but i don't want to spoil anything and talking about spoilers also spoilers for those who don't read the latest chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The crew finally got to wano! After many years of people waiting for wano they finally got it. And i gotta admit it i did not get into one piece since a couple years ago so i feel somewhat self conscious that i didn't wait for much but other people did but i was still excited for wano i can't wait for the next chapter and yhea**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **Now the chapter**

 **Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

In the middle of the ocean a big barrel was just floating about next to a passenger ship "hey bro" said guy number one "you see what i'm seeing" "you mean the big barrel filled with sake" said guy number 2 "hell yeah!,go get the rope let's pull it up" said guy 1 guy 2 went to the storage and got the rope the both launched the rope down to the barrel and tighten it up "alright at the count of three pull it one two three!" they started to pull it with mighty force " oh man its heavy it must have a lot" as they pulled the barrel up guy number 3 who was in the crow nest saw something in the distance

"What the hell is that" he pulled up a telescope and looked closely " a shit! Guys we have a situation"

 **Five minutes before, alvidas ship**

"KOBY!" said an ugly looking woman with black hair a large spiked black mace wearing a white cowboy hat with a ridiculous pink (plume?)this was alvida captain of the alvida pirates . "Y-yes lady a-alvida-sama" said a scrawny looking boy with pink hair and blue round glasses wearing a white shirt "who is the most beautiful woman in the (za warudo!) the world." said alvida " y-you lady alvida"."that's right and never forget it" she said as she kicked koby across the deck

 _I can't believe i let her bully me even if she doesn't have a quirk_ you see this part of the world, is considered 'the weakest sea' or weakest part of the world. this is were a lot of quirkless people come if they cant join the police or become a hero but there is some exceptions alvida has a crew because all of them fear her even though she has no quirk but there is also a rumor going around that a lot of quirkless people have been getting quirks out of nowhere"captain we have spotted a ship ahead should we engage" said a random pirate a , "hmmm do it we are running low on supplies maybe we will be lucky and get something" the pirate nodded and screaded at the others to start staring the ship towards the other"

 **Back at the ship**

" CAPTAIN" screamed the man "WE GOT PIRATES HEADING OUR WAY" but it was too late alvidas ship was right on their tail. as the people panicked the ship got next to them and boarded the ship "this ship is officially being raided!" said the ensued as people jumped overboard and ran as pirates ransacked everything but nobody noticed a orange haired girl sneaking onto alvidas ship "like taking candy from a baby" said the woman as she jumped on alvidas ship.

As the pirates destroyed the ship the barrel collected from the ocean rolled onto the kitchen were koby saw it "wow its so big", ' _i could sneak it onto the ship and take it for myself '_ though koby but suddenly two pirates came in and immediately noticed the barrel with koby "hey koby what you got there" said a guy with plant for ears "you are not trying to hide this from us are you? You don't want us to tell alvida sama" said the other guy with a glowing mouth "what?! Of course not i just...wanted to take it to the ship" said a scared koby "you know what how about we open it right here and see what it has" said plants taking out his sword "yhea alvida won't mind right" said glow also taking out his sword as they got closer the barrel it suddenly started shaking but the pirates too distracted to notice were about to smash the top of the barrel open when suddenly "AHHH WHAT A GREAT NAP!" screamed a boy wearing a red vest with blue shorts a straw hat hanging around on the backside of his neck. Both pirates surprised by this don't have time to doge has the boys arms flew out and knocked them both unconscious "uh"asked the surprised to say the least it wasn't everyday that you saw a boy come out from a barrel knocking both of your 'crew mates' unconscious and acting like it was nothing

"Hmm hey you got any food?" said the boy, koby too shocked to speak just nodded and lead him to the storage room of the ship as they both sat down the boy quickly took and apple and started eating "hey do you have any idea where we are?" asked the boy .kobu working p his nerves answers the boys question "we are currently on shot that is being raided by the alvida pirates"said koby, the boy widened his eyes " are you a pirate" he asked with wonder koby shook his head "well yes, but not by choice you see one day i was on my boat tring to fish for food when i didn't notice the ship and alvida captured me she let me live on one condition i would work for her and do as she says" explained koby with a sad look " how did you not notice the giant ship coming your way" asked the boy still eating everything inside the ship "s-shut up i was distracted! Who are you anyway you just came out of a barrel with no explanation?!" said koby looking at the boy with confusion.

The boy stood up and looked at koby straight in the eyes "i'm monkey D. luffy and i'm going to be the best hero ever!" said the boy,now identified as luffy. Koby looked at luffy in shock "the best hero ever impossible! You would have to surpass all might and gold D. roger and nobody can do that impossible impossible!" luffy's fist came down on koby's head down hard "shut up i'm going to do it and nobody is going to stop me! Don't you have a dream you want to fight for!" shouted luffy "keep quiet! And yes i do. I want to join the police force they catch bad guys when heros cant, bad guys like alvida I guess the police is like a rival to heros eh they used to be a joke a couple years back but when new management everything changed i want to be like them." said koby with an inspired look, luffy who was still eating smiled at koby luffy swallowed and said "then let's follow our dreams eh" said luffy " but i can't i'm a pirate they will never take me" said koby with a sad hit koby again on the head and said " never give up your dreams if you do your life has no meaning! Come how about i help you?" said luffy "how?" said koby "i'll beat alvida"

"What impossible she is too strong! You can't beat her impossible impossible" koby got a well deserved punch to the head from luffy again "stop doing that you will give a concoction" said koby rubbing his head "hey i hear something from here" said a random voice "shiiit they found us" said koby in a hushed voice "don't worry ill take care of them" said luffy he burst out of the cupboard and punched the two guys in front of him "you who are you!?"

"IM MONKEY D. LUFFY AND I'M GOING TO BE THE BEST HERO EVER!" screamed luffy and stood proudly "hey koby who is that old witch" asked looked murderous and then looked at koby "koby who is the most beautiful woman in the sea!" she asked koby 'w-what do i say she will kill me if i tell the truth' koby then looked at luffy to see him smiling

'I got to stand up for myself i can't just not do something!' koby then proceeded to take a big breath and shouted "not you-you evil walrus im going to join the police and hunt down evil guys and pirates like you!" exclaimed koby "why you little!" screamed alvida as she raised her giant mase and got ready to strike down 'this is it im going to die i won't be able to complete my dream' suddenly luffy jumped in front of koby and took the spiky black mace to the head,alvida smirked thinking that she killed luffy but luffy only looked up and gave a smirk of his own as the mace slowly began to crack until it finally broke apart.

. Alvida backed away in terror as she looked at the now destroyed mace "w-what are you" she asked luffy pulled his cheek to impossible lengths and smiled at alvida "im a rubber man" said luffy as his cheek snapped back into place "and you hurt one of my friends you are going to pay!" said luffy as his arm stretched, out of the ship and into the ocean " **gomu-gomu no! Pistol!"** screamed luffy as his arm came back at incredible speed and flew past his body andstraigth into alvidas gut launching her off the ship and into who knows where, luffy's arm got back into place and then he looked at everyone else on the ship and glared "what are you going to do now" luffy said. All of the other pirates paled and started jumping overboard

Most of the pirates don't really have useful quirks so they just bailed luffy smirked and looked at koby who ha a look of pure admiration on his face "hey koby let's get out of here i'm hungry and there is no more food left" said luffy "what but you just ate" said koby " i know but i'm still hungry" winned luffy " come one there are some boats here lets get out of here" said koby unting one of the boats, as they started to row away luffy asked something " o hey koby what's your quirk" asked luffy "oh yeah its-"

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

 **Yesh that took way too long to write this was supposed to be longer but i think i was taking too long so i decided to cut it up, i don't think the next chapter will take this long to write so yeah enjoy what do you think obus quirk is there is a hint on the wiki of koby what is quirk will be so yha goodbye**


End file.
